Shattered
by Dragon-Master-Hiei
Summary: My life has improved. I'm happy now. I smile... until I'm brought to a new world. The rules change and I'm alone with a new, dangerous enemy around.
1. Chapter 1

Shattered

By Hiei Jaganshi

Don't you just hate it when things start to go right? Your life just begins to take a right turn for once and then you feel happy and safe then it all crumbles. The very ground you stand on. Your world shatters and changes like you've never known before. The safety and happiness you felt disappears and you're left feeling cold and alone. Stuck in an unknown world where you don't know the rules. I was so happy, I had friends, someone I loved… and everything took a turn for the worse. Don't you just hate that? When things go right then something happens and everything's gone… It happened to me. I'll tell you…

It was starting out as a normal day. If I would of known that morning my life was going to fall apart I probably still wouldn't know what to do. I still don't know how it happened. Maybe fate or my own stupid mistake. Either way, it doesn't matter now… I'll begin with when it happened. And by the way, you should know me. My name is Hiei. Jaganshi Hiei.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a warm day. I was walking next to my life partner, Naoko Youko. Her jade green hair shone in the sun. I smiled. She looked at me with her beautiful cinnamon brown eyes and smiled back. Remember those good things I was talking about? She's the best one.

"Nice out today, isn't it?" she asked and smiled.

I smiled. "Yeah."

"You seem awfully happy. What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Okay. …You're sure?"

"Yeah, I'm just happy being with you." It was the complete truth. I was no longer alone. It had taken a while but I could show Naoko my emotions. We were almost never apart. She blushed and laughed softly. "You're so cute when you're blushing." I know what some of you baka ningens are thinking. That's not like him. He'd never say that stuff. Face it ningens. I said it.

Naoko blushed harder. "Thanks."

I held back the urge to roll my eyes and scowl. "Whatever. I told you, you don't have to thank me," I said.

Naoko smiled again. "I feel like I should Hiei-sama," she replied using that honorific on the end. Not once has she ever said my name without it.

"Well, you don't," I replied.

She was still smiling but looked thoughtful.

"What's on your mind?" I asked.

"I was just remembering when I used to be ultra-ultra respectful towards you," she replied.

Surely enough I remembered. "I remember," I said with a smirk.

She smirked back.

"And you were remembering that… why?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Not sure, really."

"Okay, Is that all?"

"I guess so, yeah," she replied.

"You 'guess so'? Alright," I said with a shrug. Naoko stared off into the distance. I felt curiosity biting at me. "What's going through that head of yours, my little fox?" I asked using the name I always called her by.

She smiled again. "It's nothing. As usual."

"Okay," I replied. She remained silent. "Do you want to see what the others were up to?" I asked trying to break the silence.

"Okay," she agreed.

"First one there wins." We both smirked. I teleported first but immediately I knew… something was wrong as my whole world went black…

According to Naoko when I didn't appear there in the next two seconds she started to get worried. I'll tell you what she told me…

"Hiei-sama?" Naoko called. When I still didn't appear she started to get worried.

Yukina walked over then. "Naoko-chan? Hi! What's wrong?"

"Hi… Have you seen Hiei-sama anywhere?" Naoko asked.

"No, I haven't. Is he missing?"

"We were racing each other... He teleported and I followed him, and...Here I am. So where on earth is he?" Naoko asked worried.

"So, Hiei-kun is missing?"

"Apparently..."

"Don't worry we'll help you find him."

Naoko remained silent and looked worried.

"Come on. Let's go get the others."

"...Okay..." Naoko said and they both walked off towards Genkai's temple.

"Guys? Kazuma-kun? Keiko-chan?" Kuwabara blinked.

"What's wrong?" Keiko asked.

"Hiei-kun's gone missing," Yukina said.

"Huh? Are you sure?" Keiko asked.

Naoko spoke with angry sarcasm. "Well, if I'm here and he's not, then yes, that's a safe assumption."

"Naoko-chan… Please calm down. We'll find him," Yukina said.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's around here somewhere," The detective, Yusuke Urameshi said.

"Yeah," Kuwabara agreed.

"Okay, let's go!" Yukina said. And off they were. Looking for me, who wasn't anywhere on that planet.


	3. Chapter 3

I remember as I started to wake up I felt sand around me. For a moment I thought I was outside of our house. I felt like I had fallen off of a very high place. My whole body ached and my head hurt too. I heard someone walking towards me… I thought it was Naoko until I heard someone talking. It was an unfamiliar voice. "Okay, according to this map… Lost July is about--- Ooof!" Pain told me she tripped over me. "What the-? Hey, someone's there," she said. I didn't want to move. My body hurt too much. "Doesn't look local…" She nudged me. I didn't move. The sun was beating down. My body hurt. "Hello…? Are you alive?" I moaned, finally my mind and body decided to work. She moved me and woke a whole new area of pain and I winced.

"Okay, that answers my question." She nudged me again, harder this time. "Hello…? Wakey-uppy!"

My whole right arm went numb with pain. I opened my eyes slightly, blinded by the sun for a moment. "Wh-where am I…?"

"Gunsmoke, duh! Where else would you be?"

"Wha…?" I stood up not feeling safe on the ground around this stranger. "D-do you know where Mushiyori City is...?"

"Mushiyori City? I think you've got the wrong planet, umm… What's your name?" she asked.

I shook my head trying to get my brain to stop hurting and work like it was suppose to. "Hiei. J-Jaganshi Hiei."

"Hiei, hm? Well... Nice to meet you! I'm Mattsuko-Stampede, but you can call me Matt," she said.

"Hi… Do you know where Mushiyori City is?" I asked again. I realized my bandana had fallen off and hoped she wasn't very observant, other wise she'd notice my Jagan. For you idiotic humans out there who don't know what a Jagan is it's a third eye. I can control weak-minded humans and have added abilities other than my normal abilities.

"Not around here. I happen to be headed to Lost July, the abandoned heap of a city. If you come along, maybe we can find 'Mushiyori' City."

"Okay…" I stood straight and picked my katana up. I noticed Matt stared.

"Wow, is that a katana? I thought no one used those anymore." She started to get her map out.

Wherever I was I didn't want to many questions asked about me. "Yeah well… I'm old fashion."

"Oh. Old fashioned? ... Well... we're near Lost July... But after that, the next town isn't for about another few 100 miles. That would be Augusta, I believe..."

I never heard of those cities. Of course I wasn't to into human things but I've been in the Ningenkai long enough to know I wasn't near my home. "Okay…" I said unsure. I didn't care where we went as long as I got home. Matt put a bandana over her mouth and patted a gun at her side. "Well, Let's get walking…"

"Alright," I agreed. Matt sighed heavily and we started walking through the sand.

About half an hour later we arrived at this place 'Lost July'. "We're here! The destroyed town of Lost July!" Matt smiled looking relived. "Oh wow, looks even worse than I remember." She hopped over to some rubble.

"And we're here… why?" I asked.

"I'm looking for something. And I'm positive it's here... I, uh, think..." she said.

"Okay." I sat down. My body ached and I felt exhausted. I wanted to go home and now.

I watched as Matt kicked and lifted stones and rubble. "Let's see… I think it's around here…"

I was quiet for a moment longer before I became impatient. "What are you looking for?"

"Oh, I'm looking for my Husband's weapon. He left it here and vowed never to get it... but it seems he needs it," she replied.

"What does it look like?"

"Like this." She pulled out her gun. "It's a .45 colt round Magnum."

I had no clue what in Makai's name she was talking about. Sniper was the one who handled guns. All I knew was the fact it was a gun that looked like the one she showed me. It was enough to find it with. I closed my eyes and searched with my Jagan. After a moment I found it easily. Under some rocks just ahead of me. I walked over and picked it up. "Here you go," I said giving her the gun.

"Oh, thanks! You're really helpful," She said and quickly took the gun. "Now... we could either go to Augusta for your needs, or we can walk 300 miles to my hometown! Which one?" She asked. I didn't know my way around here.

"Doesn't matter, but I would like to go back home," I said.

"Well… I don't know where your 'home' is," she said.

I closed my eyes and began to search. I knew how to find it. It was like the feel of my sword in my hand. Natural. But something wasn't right… I couldn't find home. It wasn't there. It was out of my Jagan's reach and if I could see in Makai from the Ningenkai then it was far. It just wasn't there and it wasn't right. I felt my insides twist and fear rise slightly. I controlled the fear and kept calm. Still keeping my eyes closed I mumbled, "Damn it. I can't even find it…"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were from another planet. I mean 3 eyes? Sounds like an out-of-worlder-- eh, oops." She glanced away, started to walk away while whistling.

I knew something wasn't right. I was going to find out why I was here. There are several things I hate and one of them is being a pawn in someone else's plans and my instincts told me that was what was going on. That was not going to happen. I figured it'd be easiest if I asked and she answered. If not then I'd find out. "What do you mean?" I ran in front of her. "What do you mean 'out of worlder'?" I asked.

Matt blinked. "Well... I've never heard of your city, and I'm pretty sure I've been all over this planet, walking. You can even check my map... I don't think you're from Gunsmoke." Gunsmoke? Where in Makai was I? Then something clicked.  
"Wait, you mean this isn't Earth?" I asked.

"Earth? Earth ran out of resources a long, long time ago and we had to leave it. This is Gunsmoke, 'new' Earth."

"Wha…? That can't be right," I said.

"Well, according to our history, yes. Unless... your from a different time-- or another Earth."

I didn't even try to hide my look of confusion. "But... I was just there and... It has to be a dream... I teleported wrong somehow and passed out and now I'm dreaming. That HAS to be it."

"Teleportation? That's the reason I never tried or bothered. Can't trust it, really..." Matt said.

I sensed something different for her. Her energy wasn't human. "What are you?" I asked looking at her.

"Human, duh! What else do I look like?" she replied.

I was silent for a moment. "Okay. It's just… your energy doesn't quiet suite a human."

"You judge people on their energy level? Oh, wonderful…" She said and started walking away.

I followed. "No, I don't. Your energy isn't human. Why is that?" I asked, and narrowed my crimson eyes. She was keeping something and I planned to find out.

"It's nothing! Maybe I don't want to talk about it. Did you ever think of that? NO!" she shouted.  
I stopped walking for a moment then continued to follow her, deciding to drop the subject for the moment. As much as I hated to say it I was one) in debut to her for finding me, and most likely saving me. And two) I didn't want her to go off because I wouldn't shut up. I hated saying this too but I needed her at the moment. I didn't know what was in this world or who I'd find here. If she lived here she would know.

She was silent for a moment. "It's just a thing in our family, okay? I come from a bizarre bloodline."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah, okay."

"Maybe I'll ask about you, freaky 3-eyed midget? How would you like that, huh?"

My shoulders stiffened. I ignored the 'midget' comment and replied.

"Hn, I MIGHT answer."

"One. What's with three eyes, anyways? I'm going to guess you're a demon, right?"

I felt slightly surprised that she new that. "Hn, good guess."

"Yah, well… there's no demons here. Besides you and me, that is."

So THAT'S why her energy was different. But it wasn't exactly that of a demons… but something else.

"So, you're not human."

"No, I am. I just have the demonic blood. I'm the reincarnation of a half-demon from, yet again, another world."

I sighed but remained silent.

"So, be glad you're not alone. There may not be demons, but we've got something just as close."

I was silent for a moment. I felt _really _alone at the moment. I couldn't find Naoko, Kurama, hell even Kuwabara. "Yeah…" I said.

Matt continued to talk. "They're called plants. They're not living, exactly, but they're the power source of this world."

I looked up from the ground and at her. "Huh?"

"They're sort of like, umm… electricity. There are living ones like humans, however… the first one was Vash the Stampede… then Knives, now me…" That answered the rest of my energy question. She was something else entirely. "And my daughter, Sora. Anyone who joins the bloodline is infected to the cursed life. I got into it by marrying Vash…" She looked at the ground.

"Oh," was all I said.

"So, I'm basically worse than any demon I know. A vile threat to humanity and innocent lives…" She glanced up. "Hey, I can see my hometown from here! I didn't realize how close we got to May City."

I looked up and saw a small town in the middle of the desert.

"Don't worry, we'll find out what's going on. Usually, Vash is good with solving things. Usually…"

Great. Another person to help me and another person I'd owe a favor too… This was getting annoying and I wanted to return home.

"Cheer up, Mister Hiei! You'll get over it. I mean, did you happen to lose anything important?"

I closed my eyes and looked at the ground, silent.

"Well…?"

I muttered quietly. "My life…"

"I lost my life a long time ago," Matt said. "But hey, be lucky you can start a new one."

My whole body flinched. I restrained my temper. "I don't want to start a new one. I liked my old one."

"That's if we can't get you back. I didn't say you had to!"

"Just drop it," I said.

"Like I'm going to listen to you…" She said then sighed and watched people ride by on strange bird like creatures that I read out of her open thoughts were called 'Emuis'.

"Hn," I said a fell silent. Then I thought for a moment. I should ask what they are… If she found out I read her thoughts I'd more then likely be left alone. "What are those things?"

"Emuis. They're descendents from plants. People use them as transportation."

"Uh huh…" I watched the humans ride by and ignore us. "And this 'Vash' guy. He'll help me?"

"I'm not sure but he's the only one on this damn planet that understands most of anything, besides Knives."

Knives… she said something about him before. ""Knives"? Who's he?"

"Vash's evil twin brother. Don't talk about him, he's sort of the… forbidden one."

My body twitched slightly as memories started to rise in my mind. I quickly ignored them and spoke again. "Okay."

"Well, come on, we've got to get home. I'm sure Vash needs his gun."

To _her_ home… mine... I felt wasn't anywhere on this planet. "Alright," I said and followed her.

We came to a small house in between a donut shop and a salon. "Finally!" Matt said and opened the door.

A new voice spoke. "Oh! So, you're back? Did you get it?"

I remained silent, studying my new surroundings carefully. Noting exits and places that would be useful in fights.

"Yup! Here!" Matt tossed a blond spiky haired guy the gun.

He caught it and swung it near the trigger as if he did it everyday. "All scratched and dull… So, who's your friend?" he asked, looking at me.

I looked at, who I guessed was Vash, my crimson eyes studied him. For some reason... the word 'moron' came to mind. "Hiei Jaganshi."

"Well, uh, Nice to meet you…" he said, then he leaned over to Matt and whispered. "Why's he here?"

"Him? Oh! Well, I found him on the way. He's sort of lost…"

"Lost?"

"Planet lost."

I listened to them, not saying a word, hoping I'd learn something that would straighten out all my confusion and my problem and send me in the other direction back to _my_ home.

"Oh… So, Hiei, how'd you get here?"

I sighed. I had a feeling I'd be explaining this a lot. "I went to teleport and I just… passed out." It sounded strange to me. I've never passed out while teleporting. _Never._

"Okay, where were you trying to teleport to…?" he asked as he ate a donut.

"A friend's place," I replied, not wanting anyone to know where my twin or friends stayed.

"And that's where?"

Matt just stared.

"In a forest. On Earth."

"Oooooookay! That makes no sense. That's about as much as I can help!" he said, stood up and headed for the door.

"Vash… No going to the saloon!" Matt said.

"I, uhh… was going to the donut shop!" he replied.

I was right about the moron thing… but this guy seemed to be my only chance home… "Stop, you have to help me! I have to get home, I can't locate it and… I just _have_ to get home…"

"Sorry! I can't do a thing. Besides, teleportation-stuff is WAAAAAAAY to complicated!" he said.

"… Well, that's Vash for ya'…" Matt said.

This was getting even more annoying. I was _REALLY_ right about the moron thing. "Damn it! No it's not." I teleported, ending up right in front of him. "Simple, see? Now you have to tell me how to get home."

"Do I look like I know? Because I don't. I doubt anyone knows. You started it, so why don't you get out?"

I wanted to kill him but settled for losing my temper just a little bit. My body heated up just a little bit as I snapped. "Damn it! Because I can't, alright!"

"I'm afraid there's nothing to do! Do YOU have any suggestions?"

"I doubt that…" Matt said.

"Damn it…" I said then walked out.

Matt ran out after me. "You've got anger issues, don't you?" she said and smiled.

"Possibly," I snapped, still walking.

"I wouldn't say that. Have you ever tried anger management? You'd just love it."

"Hn. I just want to get home. I don't want a new life I want my old one."

"It could be worse, y' know…" she said.

"Really? How?" I asked.

"A, you could be dead. B, You could be in Purgatory. And, C, you could have died if I didn't bother to help you."

I sighed. "And I suppose you want to be thanked? Well, you're not getting it from me."

"So much for me saving your life… I bet it'll be coming a lot more, too… Me… Coming to YOUR rescue…"

"Hn." My stomach chose that moment to growl from hunger.

Matt grinned and poked me. "You're hungry, aren't you…?"

"I can get my own food."

"Oh yah? From where?"

"I'll catch something."

"From where?"

"Um…" I looked out in the desert and saw nothing.

"There's nothing out there, really. And, I doubt you have the money."

I sighed. "No, I don't."

"Just let me give you some money… I'll leave you alone, if it makes you feel any better."

I refrained from sighing, realizing that that could become a bad habit. "Fine."

Matt started to dig in her pocket. "Let's see… One, two, three… five double-dollars!" She grinned. "Just for you."

"…Thanks."

"You're welcome!"

I started to walk off. I owed her for money now too… This was turning out just _great_. As I continued to walk Matt continued to follow. Well… might as well keep her handy to show me things here, right?

I glanced back and saw her following silently. I ignored her and turned my nose up, sniffing the air for food.

Glancing at Matt I saw her blink then mumble, 'freak'.

I ignored that too and walked into a place where I smelled food and Matt sure enough, followed. I walked over to a counter and took a seat.

"Whee!" Matt ran over happily and sat next to me.

I sighed. I probably needed a bad habit at the moment. "Why are you following me?" I wanted to know.

"Following you? I was following uhh, someone else!"

"Hn, Yeah right."

It was her turn to sigh. "I can't help it… I feel like you're my responsibility."

I glared at her coldly. "And _why_ would you feel like that?"

She shrugged, ignoring my glare. "I dunno."

I dropped it. "Alright… what type of food do they have here?"

Matt blinked. "Uhhhh…"

I remained silent, waiting for her to answer.

"What? Am I supposed to know?"

Alright, so maybe I chose the wrong person to keep around. "I don't know. You're the one who lives here," I said sarcastically.

"Well, first off… we're in a saloon! There isn't much to eat, buuuuut… there is wonderful drinks. Including ROOT BEER!"

I blinked. At last, something that sounded familiar! If only it wasn't the one thing that got me drunk and made me act like a moron. "Root beer, huh…?"

She nodded. "Mmhm!"

I thought about it for a moment. "Maybe one…" I wouldn't drink a lot of it. Of course it also didn't take a lot to get me drunk, my stomach growled again while I thought about this. "But I want food too."

"What do ya' want? I can get food while you entertain yourself here."

"Anything edible will suffice," I said.

"Alright! Be riiiiight back!" She started to leave then stopped.

I looked at her and she stared back. "Do you mind… if I have a drink, first?"

"No," I really couldn't say yes. I _did_ owe her…

"Yay!" She swung herself onto a stool next to me. "Bartender, ROOT BEER!"

I remained silent, watching the humans around me warily.

"Something wrong?" she asked as she drank her rootbeer.

"No," I replied and took a drink of mine.


	4. Chapter 4

……… Who knew it would have gotten as bad as it did.

Somewhere around 20 rootbeers later…

"HIC! Y' know what…?" I asked, according to Matt anyways. I have no recollection of anything until I became sober again.

Matt stared at me with wide eyes. "What?" She asked.

"HIC! My wife's gonna kill me… most likely… Yeah… I'm not home yet… Usually I'm at home… HIC! … By now…"

Matt blinked. "Are you… okay…?"

"Yup! Why wouldn't I be? HIC!"

"You're—uhh--- drunk."

"I am? HIC!"

"Uhh… yah."

"Hmm…" I looked thoughtful as she stared.

"I don't feel drunk… nope!" I said, slurring my words. "HIC!"

"You're not suppose to be able to tell when you're drunk, doofus."

"HIC! I feel sleepy…"

"Okay…"

I leaned on Matt shoulder. "HIC!"

She blinked, blushing. "What the-?"

"I wanna go home now…" I whined. "I'm tired and I miss Naoko…"

"Aww…" Matt stroked my head. "You'll go home, soon."

"Pwomise?" I asked in what Naoko always called my 'chibi voice'.

"That's right, I promise."

"Okay… Can I go to sleep…?"

"Uhh… sure."

"Okay…" I laid my head on the counter and fell asleep.

_That's_ when trouble decided to strike…

A thug walked over to Matt while I was asleep. "Hi pretty."

Matt growled. "Shut-it. I find that an insult, ugly."

"Oh? You're not very nice. You're friend looks drunk, how 'bout I walk you home?" He gave a stupid grin.

"I don't think so. Touch me, and you'll regret it. I'm happily married thank you."

"Really? Like I cared in the first place."

"Don't make me hurt you…" Matt warned.

The thug drew his gun. "_You_ hurt _me_? I don't think so. See 'em over there? I have friends."

"Bring it, Thug." Matt drew her gun as well. "I don't miss."

The thug grinned. "Okay." He took aim.

Matt aimed as well. "I warned you." She jumped back, and fired.

A loud _bang_ woke me. Complete awake and mostly sober I jumped up and put a hand on the hilt of my sword and saw a guy jump behind a table that was on its side. Trouble, I thought. A few more guys drew their guns and took cover.

Matt jumped behind the bar, dragging me by my scarf. I kicked for a moment, not being able to breath. "Perfect…" She fired twice. "You okay, Hiei-chan?"

"Fine… My head hurts… Damn rootbeer…" I un-sheathed my sword, ready for a fight.

"Okay! As long as you're fine." She stood up and fire more shots.

I put a hand to my head. "What happened…?" My words slurred a little and I knew I had more than 'one' rootbeer.

"Nothing I can't handle," Matt replied.

I peeked over the counter and ducked back down when a few bullets hit it. "What the hell!"

"Oh, sorry. I meant to say stay down." She fired a few more times without looking over the bar.

"Damn that thing's loud!" I shouted over the noise of the gun, covering my ears. The thugs returned fire.

"You'll get use to it—" She stood up and started to shoot rapidly. "I'm TRYING TO TALK TO SOMEONE, HERE!" She screamed at them. I focused on my Jagan eye, watching the fight for a moment to figure my situation out. Three of the thugs left, two remained.

"So… I'm bored. Wanna turn?"

"Me? Yeah sure." I disappeared, remembering where the last two where and in the time of a second I drew my sword, slamming the hilt into the stomach of one then turned with my sword drawn, I used my elbow to hit the other on the back of his neck then teleported back to Matt and sheathed my sword. No one would have seen what I did. I moved too fast for anyone here to see. Matt clapped her hands and grinned at me and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Humans are easy. They never expect that but I have to admit, you did pretty damn well."

"Me? Wow, guess I'm good… I never practice though… Maybe I should!"

"You don't practice?" I asked surprised. I only let it show on my face for a second.

"No. Am I supposed to?"

"I guess it depends if you want to. Can we leave? My head hurts like hell…"

"Sure! It's pretty late. I need to tuck my little girl in for bed."

That time I was ready to be surprised so it didn't show at all. "Fine." We walked out, Matt skipping behind me.

I looked at her as we walked back towards her house. "There aren't any trees around here are there?"

"Rarely. There are some surviving Geo plants, I think…"

"So if there aren't plants here then what were you talking about 'plants' earlier?" I asked.

"Silly… Plants are what they call our power source, like a power plant. Look." She pointed to something off in the distance that reminded me of a giant light bulb.

"Oh. So they're not like flowers or trees."

"Nope."

"Oh, Okay." I sighed and mumbled, 'now I have no where to sleep at the moment…'

Matt heard me. "Wellll… I do have a spare room at my place."

I remained silent, thinking. I really didn't have anywhere else to go at the moment. Maybe I could get information out of the idiotic blond guy, Vash.

"It's empty if it makes you feel any better," Matt offered. For some reason, it did.

"Alright." I stopped and waited for her to lead the way.

"Okay! Leeeeeeet's go!" She started skipping again and did a cartwheel.

I followed, my hands in my pockets and I shook my head, a small smile on my face. She seemed like so much like a child. I watched her.

"Lets see if I can do it this time…" She said and did a front flip. "Yesss! I got it!"

"Hn," I said more out of amusement than anything else.

"We're heeeeeeeere!" She called.

I started to think about my home again. "Hey…?"

She blinked. "Yesssss?"

I felt like I had to say it, so I did. "Thanks… for helping me."

"It was nothing. It's what I do. You're lucky I found you before someone else."

"Yeah…" I was too deep in my thoughts to care too much now.

"C'mon. You need some sleep." She grabbed my arm and pulled me inside the house and I had trouble keeping my footing.

"Let me show you your NEW room!" She said and took me to a room in the back, walking past a girl's room with the door open.

I glanced at the girl's room. She yanked my arm and pulled me into an empty room. "Here we are, empty room! Just, eh, ignore all the windows—and the door to Sora's room over there."

"Okay." I walked in and looked around.

"Well… I'm tired! G'night!" She said and ran to a room down the hall.

I sighed and leaned against a wall. The room wasn't much. I took my sword from my belt and leaned it against a wall next to the bed where I could easily reach it.

I laid on the bed. Suddenly I realized I started to take everything I owned back home for granted. Not by much but enough. I bit my lower lip, trying to get my emotions under control and toyed with the necklace Naoko made for me. It was made from black crystal and shaped like a dragon. It was used to help focus chakra energy. For some reason the door caught my attention and I stared at it, curios.

Matt yelled, "GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE!"

Behind the door I heard a girl's voice reply. "Goodnight, Mom…"

I didn't reply. I walked over to the door, checking to see if it had a lock. I didn't see any and stared at it for a moment.

Suddenly the door opened and a little girl stared at me. "You weren't thinking of opening it, were you?" She asked then smirked. For some reason the smirk made me un-easy.

I stared at her slightly surprised. "No," I answered.

"Oh and you were standing here, why…? Do you like staring at doors, or something?"

"No," I answered again.

"Okay, well…" She began to close the door.

I had the feeling she was curious about me, I wanted someone to talk with to keep my mind off of home for the night. I needed sleep so maybe if I thought about something else… "So, you're Matt's daughter, huh?"

"Mmhmmm. And you are…?"

For the third time that day I gave my name. "Hiei Jaganshi."

"Oh. Where'd she find you? I can tell you're different by looking at you."

"In the desert."

"The desert? Wow… That's a… odd place."

"Yeah, well, I don't know how I got here."

Sora stared at me. "Okay. You just got weirder."

"Hn." I tore a piece of my cloak earlier and used it and used bandana now so she wouldn't see my Jagan.

"If you weren't Mom's 'friend' I'd say you were a freak, so you know," she said boldly.

I held a smirk back. "Hn, night." I shut the door on her.

In the other room, Sora smiled and mumbled. "I think… I like him."

I had finally fallen asleep and stayed asleep through the night.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning a few hours after the sun rose. I left my cloak and scarf in the room and walked outside. I started to think of ways to get home.

"LOOK OUT BELLOW!" Matt shouted and jumped off the roof.

Sora walked outside and jumped back. "MOM!"

I teleported to the left and didn't say anything.

Matt wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly before I could do anything. "Aww! Look how quick you were!"

Sora stared. "Ehhh…"

I teleported out of Matt's grip.

"Hey! That's no fair!" Matt said.  
Sora grinned. "Cool."

I looked at Sora. "It's pretty easy to do."

"Really?" she asked.

Matt blink. "Easy? Wow!"

"Yeah." I teleported behind Sora then again in front of her. "See? Easy."

"What do you have to do?" Sora asked.

"Yeah!" Matt gave a big smile.

"Well, ever hear of Spirit Energy?" I asked.

"Not really," Sora replied. "I don't learn much—except from my Dad."

"OOH! I have!" Matt said.

"Okay, well…" I looked at Sora. "Spirit Energy is basically… well… Spiritual Energy flows through most people in the world. This energy is often used in fighting, and some people and other creatures like demons use it in their attacks." I thought for a moment. "You _can_ use it up but it recharges over time. I use it to help teleport."

"I see… I'm guessing it doesn't require much to teleport, right?"

"No, but how you do it is a little more complex."

"Oh, that makes sense. Do people vary in the amount of Spiritual Energy?"

"Yeah," I replied. Sora seemed to understand and ask question that mattered. She would learn really well. "But it depends if they train or if they don't."

"Wow, that makes a lot of sense. More than plants, at least," Sora said.

"Yeah, Plants are very, VERY complex. But not when you are one," Matt agreed.

I looked at Matt. Matt blinked. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Sora was trying hard not to laugh.

"Are you a 'plant'?" I asked again, hoping to understand it a little more.

"Uhm, uh…" Matt blushed. "Yes. We all are. Me, Vash, and Sora."

I glanced at Sora but she remained silent. "Oh, okay." I shrugged it off. I was a demon. I knew more things then humans do and it was like an everyday thing.

Matt sighed. "You're the first to know—don't tell anyone."

"Yay! He knows the truth now—well, not entirely, but… YAY!" Sora said then hugged me.

"I won't. I know how to keep a secret." I picked Sora up. I had a soft spot for children. "Besides, you helped me so I won't tell."

Sora smiled. "We like to help people. It keeps everyone from thinking we're criminals."

Matt blinked. "Oh, CRAP!"

I looked at Matt. "What?"

"Eh, well, me and Vash are going out on the Sandsteamer… I need you to watch Sora."

Vash peaked his head out of the door. "We have to go to New July to meet up with old friends."

"Um… All…right…" I replied.

"Thanks!" Matt said and grabbed Vash's arm. "TO ZE SANDSTREAMER!"

"Okay, okay! I'm coming!" Vash replied.

I looked around for Sora and saw she was gone. Oh great…

"Hiei, up here!" Sora called from the roof.

"What the…!" I said then teleported up there.

"See that big thing over there? The thing that looks like a boat through the sand?"

"Yeah. What is it?" I asked.

"That's the Sandsteamer. It's 1st class, too! REALLY big!"

"Wow."

"They don't stop in May City often. Good thing it is."

I thought for a moment. "Hey, why don't you show me around?"

Sora looked at me. "Me? Oh, okay. Sounds good to me."

"Okay." I picked her up and teleported us both to the ground. "And that's what it's like to teleport."

"Awesome!" She gave a big grin. "Feels like going through a vortex in a space time continuum."

"Um… Yeah whatever." I put Sora down and looked at her.

She laughed. "I'm kidding!"

I smirked.

Sora grabbed my hand. "Well, c'mon! I'll take you around town. Let's go to the Weapon's Stock!"

"Alright," I agreed and followed her.

Sora took us to a small store on the corner of the street. It didn't look like much on the outside. Sora swung the door open. "Hey, Alph!"

"Well, if it isn't Sora! Brought a friend, I see…"

I remained silent and looked around. There were weapons all over the walls and along the counter.

"Hiei, this is my favortest shop owner, Alph! He owns this happy weapons store."

"Yo, Hiei. Nice to meet ya'."

"Same to you." I looked at Sora. Her attention was on a giant shuriken on the wall.

"I'll get it one day…" I heard her say.

"I doubt that, Miss Sora. You know it doesn't come cheap. What would you use that ol' Omegaton Shuriken for, anyways…?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know too," I said.

She shrugged. "I just like it, y'know. It sure beats a gun any day."

"In these times, I doubt it! I bet you can even lift it, nor throw it."

"I think I'll have to agree with him." I had a feeling if I sided with him we'd be proved wrong.

"I bet I could! Let me try, I'll show you!"

"I can't let you hurt yourself, but if you insist," Alph said.

I stepped back and watched as Sora ran over and adjusted her hands on it. "1… 2… 3…" She lifted it off the wall then adjusted it to where she could balance it on one hand.

"Well, I'll be damned…" Alph said impressed.

"Impressive," I said. "But can you throw it?"

"Not in here, but… I bet I could!" Sora said happily.

"I'm going to have to go with her on that one… C'mon out back, test it."

I followed them out back. I watched as Sora adjusted it behind her back in an arch.

"See that old piece of plant? That's a 50'mark. Try'n hit it, girl," Alph said.

I watched Sora. She started to whisper quietly. "Steady shot... give it all you got... no retire, wait... and... fire." She released the shuriken as it whirled around and hit the plant and returned to Sora, and then she caught it perfectly.

"Heh… Girl's got spunk, and brains," Alph said.

"Yeah, I'm impressed."

Sora walked over, "So, maybe now do you think I can use it."

"You'd need training. A sword and gun can move faster than that, still. The Omegaton is used for far-away many targets."

"Can I see that Sora?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, sure." She handed it to me.

"Your turn, I guess," Alph said.

"It's heavy…" I looked at the target.

"Naw, it's not! You wouldn't really say that! It's actually pretty light to me."

"Hn, I didn't say it weighted a thousand pounds. If a weapons heavier than my sword I consider it heavy."

"Okay…" Sora stared at me.

I threw it… watching it fly towards the mark… it fell just short of it. "Damn…"

Sora blinked.

Alph mumbled then laughed.

I growled. "Shut up. I do better with a sword," I said then walked over and picked up the fallen shuriken.

"No doubt. You're built for a sword. However…" he looked over at Sora. "She doesn't look like she could even use anything other than a gun."

Sora blinked. "Me? NAW!"

"No, I think she could use other weapon than just a gun."

Alph blinked. "But, she's just a kid."

Sora remained silent, watching us.

"I was a kid when I mastered this." I touched the hilt of my sword. "If it's one thing I've learned it's don't under estimate a kid."

"Whatever you say, Hiei."

Sora looked up at me. "Hiei… did I ever tell you that you ROCKED!"

I smirked. "I don't believe you have." Still smirking I continued. "But thanks."

Alph smiled and went back inside. Sora grinned at me. "Riiight," she said and headed inside.

I sighed. I missed home. But one) I had a debt to pay and two) If I was going to get home… I was going to have to find out who or what brought me here in the first place.

Sora grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the Weapons Stock. I watched her for a moment, wondering what she would do if I pulled my arm out of her grip. I decided against it. As long as she was content and happy I wouldn't have to go chasing after her. I had a feeling she would put up one hell of a chase too.

"So, you're going to show me the rest of the place?" I asked.

"Oh, sure! Let's head on. Any place you saw you wanted to check out?"

I shook my head. "Not really. Go ahead and lead the way."

"No," Sora argued. "I know you're lying! Any suspicious-looking places?"

I knew it. She wanted to drag us into trouble or something among that line.

"Well?" Sora demanded.

"'Suspicious-looking'… Not that I can recall…" I lied. There were plenty of 'suspicious-looking' places around here… At least to me they were. But I've been told I'm paranoid of everything.

"Here, we'll walk on the main road," she said then started dragging me again.

"Okay," I agreed then let her continue to drag me.

"Well… any odd-looking place?" she asked. This girl didn't give up.

I looked around. "Um…" I looked at her, and asked, just to be sure. "Why are we looking for 'suspicious-looking' places?"

"Because! Maybe we can get into a fight," she answered.

I knew it. "No." I picked her up by her arm and made her face me. "I'm supposed to baby-sit you. You're not getting us into trouble."

"Awwww! But—But--!"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease!"

"No. If you get hurt or killed your mother will kill me." I've seen Naoko with Silrowen. The last thing I wanted was an angry mother.

"She won't know!" She insisted. "I heal really, really quick!"

"No, I mean it."

Sora thought for a moment. "Oh, are you saying you're not good enough to protect me from the pathetic weaklings of this damned planet called Gunsmoke, proper name hell?"

"No, I'm just saying I know how and _what_ a mother does to protect her kids _AND _takes revenge."

"Hiei! I thought you were cool!" For some reason that one oddly enough hurt a little.

"Hn." I put her down.

"C'mon! I won't get hurt!"

"_No_," I said more firmly this time.

"Oh, then what are we suppose to do?" she asked.

"You're going to show me the town." As long as we did that, I could learn my way around this place and I wouldn't lose sight of her, she'd have something to do along with it.

"NO!" I winced. Damn, that plan's gone. "I refuse to."

"Fine, we can just go home if you want."

"Fine. But I'm not doing anything for the rest of the day," she said defiantly.

"Alright."

At the moment… I learn of Sora's evil little brilliant mind as she grabbed my sword, shouted "Later!" and ran down an alley.

"Hey! That little…" I ran after her, plotting all the evil things I would do when I got my hands on her.

Sora dashed down multiple alleys and I stayed close to her. I'd use the speed that I was partly famous for but I had a feeling that if I did I'd run into one of the tightly fit wall. I went to jump on her then she disappeared.

"Wha-!" I stopped running and looked up.

Sora jumped across the rooftop over me. "Later!" she called then winked and ran again. I smirked. Wrong move, I could move freely through the open space.

I teleported in front of her… then she disappeared again. "Down here!" I looked over and down and she ran into another alley and into the darkness it offered. "What the hell!" I mumbled and teleported in front of her and grabbed my sword.

She smiled at me. "See, now that's fun."

I smirked. And made sure it was an evil smirk. "You want to see fun…?"

Sora disappeared again and shouted from another rooftop. "I have fun everyday!"

Cussing loudly and swearing I wouldn't tell another child how to teleport, I teleported up and behind her then picked her up and held her under my arm and teleported out of the town, into the desert.

"What! What's your problem?"

"I have an idea," I said, smirking again.

"What?"

I saw Sora's gun while I was chasing her. When I saw it I remembered I dodged Sniper's bullets so why not hers? "You're going to shoot me with that gun."

"Are you sure…?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. Trust me, just shoot."

"Oh… Okay… Are you sure?" she asked again.

"I said yes."

"Okay…" she got ready to fire.

I stood my ground. "Ready when you are."

"Steady shot… Give it all you got… no retire… wait and fire!" she mumbled then fired at me.

I leaped to the side, becoming a blur to an un-trained eye. I stood straight and smirked at her. She fired again and I teleported this time, to her right. I looked up to see her reaction when she fired again right away… like she knew where I was going to move. I teleported again and she fired again. I flipped backwards as the bullet hit the ground in front of me. She fired once again and I teleported behind her but she had already turned and fired. I felt white-hot pain rip through my left leg.

"Ow! DAMN IT!" I shouted and dropped to the ground, not being able to move my left leg.

Sora blinked then remained silent for a moment like she didn't realize what had happened. After a moment of silence except for my mumbled swearing she jumped up and shouted. "YESSSSSS!"

I blinked, watching her until pain made me wince and I studied the wounds for a moment. It didn't go far but it hurt like hell. I reached into the wound, hissing quietly from the pain and catch the edge of the bullet with two of my clawed fingers, I pulled it out and laid a hand over the still bleeding wound then closed my eyes, and healed it. As I healed it a black crystal shaped like a dragon that Naoko had given me glowed as I use my chakra energy.

"Not bad. I don't think I've ever been hit with a bullet," I said.

"Never?"

"No, at least none that I can remember."

"Wow. So, you think I'm any good?"

"Hell yeah. If you could hit me I'd say you're more than 'good'. So you wanna try again?" I asked.

"Okay!" She answered excited. I got up and ready. She aimed and fired as I dodged at my high speed again.

As the sun went down we sat in the sand. "So how long will your parents be gone…?" I asked, tired from dodging bullets all day. I glared at any ningen who passed and stared. My shirt was ruined from bullet holes. I had at least three in my shirt and the one she got on my left leg.

"They'll be back by tomorrow."

"Okay, if we get up early enough I'll let you shoot at me again. How's that sound?"

"Yay! Sounds GREAT! I knew you rocked!"

I smirked. "Alright, but that means you better head off to bed now."

"Awww…" she complained.

"Come on." I stood up. "I'm going to bed too."

"I don't wanna…!" Sora tried to run.

I grabbed her by the shirt. "I don't think so. I'll let you stay up for a little longer but I'm tired."

Sora folded her arm and started pouting. "Fine…"

I yawned and watched as the sunset. My thoughts began to drift to home until a gunshot snapped me out of it.

I looked over and saw five people running. "Heh! Looks like we'll get away after all." Bandits… well, ningens who _thought_ they were bandits. "Hn, amateurs."

"Sooo…! We gunna stop them!" Sora asked.

As long as these bakas were there Sora would be tempted to go. "I'll stop them. You stay here. I don't want your mother to kill me." Or _try_ to kill me at least.

"Sure…"

I teleported in front of who I guessed was the leader. He stared at me for a moment while his mind registered what happened. "What the--!"

Sora chose that moment to run in and shoot two of them. "Woo! GO ME!" she shouted.

I knew I looked annoyed. "Sora…" The one who was in front of me put his gun to where my head was and shot I ducked easily and drew my sword, slamming the hilt of it into his stomach. "Hn. Like I said, amateurs."

Sora started firing like a nutcase and I knocked two more out. I looked at Sora. "Sora! You can calm down now. They're done."

"Wha? Oh. Sorry. I was having fun…"

I sighed. "I know you were but they're done. Come on, it's time for bed." I started to walk inside.

Sora tried to sneak away so I teleported in front of her and picked her up. "I don't think so. It's bedtime."

She started struggling. "C'mon! I wanna go mess around more!" Didn't she ever get tired or did I just need to pick up on my training again?

"No." I walked inside, still carrying her.

Her hands latched onto the doorframe. "No, no, NO!"

I pulled her off of it and walked to her room, tossed her on her bed and smirked. "Alright."

"Fine. Goodnight."

I knew it wasn't that easy. "'Night." I walked into my room, pulling my bandana off to watch what I knew she was going to do as she stared at the window with a smirk.

"Don't try it!" I shouted from the room I was in. I still refused to call it my room.

"BUT!"

"No!"

Sora sighed then laid down. "I'm not sleeping."

"Fine." I mumbled.

She started to get up after a few minutes.

"Don't try it." I walked in her room. "If you don't go to sleep then you're not going to wake up early then we can't practice again."

"But- b-but!"

I was silent for a moment. "'But' what?"

"Nothing… Can I open the window, at least?"

I hesitated. Whatever she could do I could handle. "Fine."

She slid it open. "Okay… Going to bed now…" she sighed.

"Alright right." I walked back into the other room.

She waited for a moment as I watched with my Jagan and then leapt out the window.

I teleported in front of her. "Why the hell are you so stubborn?"

"Because…" she said then slid past me.

I grabbed her again and sighed. "What will make you go to sleep?"

"Nothing!" she tried to run.

I picked her up. "Oh really? I can find your mother and ask her without leaving this spot."

She continued to squirm. "I don't care! She won't make me!"

I closed my eyes, finding Matt with my Jagan I called out mentally.

_/Matt/_

Matt blinked._ /Oh, hey, what's up/_

_/How do you get Sora to go to sleep? She refuses to go to bed./_

_/Well… that means she doesn't like you. And won't listen to you—or me for a while./_

Sora kicked me in the shin.

"Ow. Damn it…" _/Okay./_ "Now what…?" I said more to myself.

"LET ME GO, DAMN IT!" Sora shouted.

_/You might have to knock her out, so ya know./_

_/Oh great. You'll let me do that/_ I looked at Sora. "You watch your language."

"HELL NO!" She shouted back at me.

_/Only if you have to. She might calm down after a while./_ Matt replied.

_/Alright, I'll wait a while./_

"Let me GO!" Sora screamed.

"Would you shut up?" I teleported back into the house.

Sora tried her best to run. I had to give her credit for not giving up yet.

"Stop it. Why won't you calm down and go to bed?"

"BECAUSE! I don't want to!" Sora looked like she was focusing on something.

I knew I looked annoyed. "I'll give you one more chance to--" I couldn't finish the rest because the little brat teleported out of my grip.

"HA! I'm not listening to you ANYMORE!"

"What the hell-! Get over here!"

"I only learned from the best…" She smirked.

"You're going to get it now."

"Oh, c'mon. You know I'm stronger than you…"

"No you're not." I teleported behind her grabbing her again.

She struggled for a moment then teleported outside. "I need practice… I can't go that far yet…" She blinked. "Crap!" She started to run but I teleported in front of her.

I picked her up. "You have _not_ seen my powers yet and I don't feel like wasting my energy on you. Don't make me knock you out."

Sora escaped my grip and took a step back. "You don't even know me…"

"Hn. And what do you mean by that?"

"I can tell you're underestimating me. You couldn't knock me out if you tried!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Yah." She jumped up and pulled on my arm, pulling me off balance.

"Ack-!" I struggled to get my footing.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I not pull hard enough?"

I scowled. Glaring at her I let my Jagan eye open. "How about we play a new game?"

"And that would be…? What, 3-eyes?"

"No, that would be 'let's see how much it'll take to get Sora to go to sleep." My Jagan glowed as I started to get past Sora's mental barriers. They were surprisingly strong for her age.

She looked away. "No fair! That's cheating!"

"Bandits don't play fair. Go to sleep now." My Jagan glowed slightly brighter as I got into her mind.

"N-no!" She said, becoming weaker and tired.

I smirked. "Nighty night." I said and she only fell to her knees. "Damn you're stubborn." I put a little more of my will behind the command in her mind to fall asleep.

She finally fell asleep against me. "Damn… it…" was the last thing she said before going completely asleep.

I smirked and teleported us both inside. She remained asleep and would for the rest of the night. I walked into the empty room and fell asleep pretty quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Iheard a thump as Sora fell through her window. "Ow…" she said.

I sat up. "What the hell are you up to now?"

She blinked. "Oh, uh, nothing!"

"Well, I'll make breakfast and then after we eat we'll train more. I'm sure you want to shot at me after what I did last night."

"Yup! No mercy this time." She happily sat down at the table as I started cooking. Yes, I can cook. You don't live by yourself in Makai for over 700 years and not know how to cook. Plus it helps that I lived with Kurama for a while when Naoko and me were first married. Kurama is Naoko's half brother so I learned a few things from him.

I sat down and ate quickly. I looked at Sora as she ate like she hadn't eaten in months. I blinked and watched her silently.

She glared at me for a moment. "More… FOOD!"

"Wha-? You want more?"

She nodded, still glaring at me.

"Alright. Um, hold on and I'll make more." I stood at the stove and made more pancake as Sora stabbed her fork in the table. After a few minutes I sat more down in front of her. "Here."

She started eating wildly again as I stared. "Hn…" Was all I said and walked outside to wait.

Sora checked her gun thoroughly and followed. I grabbed her by her sleeve and teleported us to the edge of the town again. "Alright, ready?"  
"More than you know," she replied. I had a feeling I'd get hit a few time again.

"Alright, then go." She aimed closely and shot once. As I teleported she followed my movements and continued to fire better than she did yesterday. I was hardly avoiding.

She stopped firing. "Reload…" I paused, almost glad to catch my breath. She was keeping up with me as I dodge them as fast as I could. Before I was ready she fired again.

"You're not stopping me!"

A bullet grazed my arm. "Damn…"

Sora sighed. "I'm out on ammo…"

I smirked. "Oh? So you want me to teach you hand-to-hand?"

"Hand-to-hand? I guess so."

"Alright. First we'll work on your stance." I got into a fighting stance. "You put your feet apart like this…"

Sora listened intently as I talked and told her what to do. She asked when she didn't understand something and didn't complain when I corrected her when she did something wrong. First we worked on her stance then I showed her how to punch correctly.

"You see, this is a short punch, your elbows stay down to protect your ribs and help you guard. It's not a good feeling when the breath's knocked out of you."

"I know that for a fact." I showed her a long punch and then how to kick. I let her practice those for a while and sat down to heal the cut on my arm. I watched her and corrected her if it looked wrong and looked away so she wouldn't see my Jagan glow. I was curious to see what she thought of it and laughed quietly when she thought to herself, _I have a sudden urge to practice on Hiei and do some physical damage…_

I continued to correct her if she got it wrong and showed her a little more until that afternoon.

"You did good out there."

"Thanks…" Sora said, out of breath.

I smirked. "Are you tired?"

She shook her head. "No. You?"

"Nope."

"Can we go home? I wanna do something else."

"Okay, what do you wanna do?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Anything."

"Okay, did you want to see if your mom's home?"

"I bet she is!" She said happily.

"Alright."

Sora took my hand and took off running. "Huh!" I tried to keep up but it was kind of hard to.

"Hey, can we slow down just a bit?"

She stopped. "Why? Am I going to fast?"

"Just a little. It's hard to run when you have my hand and I'm being pulled down."

"Oh, sorry, Hiei."

"It's alright. How about you let go of my hand? Then I can run as fast as you want and I'll keep up."

"Okay!" She let go and took off running. I followed easily and watched her as she did a cartwheel. I continued to run then stopped for a moment as an idea came into my mind. I sped up and passed her easily.

"Heeeeeey!" She shouted and tried to catch up.

I slowed down as we got closer to the house and Sora came up behind me and pulled me back then ran in front of me. I ran faster, becoming a black blur and stopped in front of the house. "Hn."

"No fair!" She stopped in front of the door, her breath coming heavy from the run.

"You cheated too."

"I did not…!" She said defensively.

"I was just evening out the score," I finished, ignoring her.

"Liar! Well, I think Mom's home…"

Matt chose that moment to slam the door open. I saw a flash of light and felt pain shoot through my face and head as she slammed the door into me. "SORAAAAAA!" She hugged Sora tightly.

"Oww…" The door muffled my voice.

"Sorry Hiei… Oh, damn it… I broke the door again."

"Mom! I CAN'T BREATH!" Sora cried.

I shook my head, tying to get rid of the headache I knew was going to come in the next few seconds. "Damn…"

"Whoops! Sorry." She let Sora go and Sora gasped for air.

Slipping my fingers under my bandana I rubbed around my Jagan. "So how'd the trip go?"

"Great! We met up with Wolfwood n' Milly as well as Meryl, our good old friends."

"Alright." Matt looked down at my shirt, which I had forgotten was full of bullet holes.

"Hiei…? What on Earth happened to you!"

"Huh? Oh, my shirt?"

"It wasn't like that before! I know for sure."

"Uh… Well, me and Sora were practicing. If anything her aim's better and I'm faster."

"Oh, really? Where at?"

"Outside of town."

"Mmhmm… Okay! Fine with me! Sora, your Father wants to talk to youuuuuu!"

"Um, okay." Sora walked inside. I had a feeling it was about me so I 'listened' in. I pulled my bandana a little away from my Jagan so it could open enough so I could watch.

"Sooo… You got to practice on the evil midget, huh?" I ignored the midget comment. I was use to it even though I wasn't short. I was five foot five inches.

"Yah," Sora replied.

"He's still alive, right?"

"…… Yah."

"Next time, make sure he's dead. I don't like that guy… He creeps me out. And your Mother keeps hitting on him."

"Whatever… Dad…"

I thought to myself. _She's hitting on me…?_

Sora stared at Vash. "Dad, did you ever think… You just don't like Hiei?"

"You're right! I don't exactly admire midgets… with swords… and 3 eyes… and good skills for stealing peoples' wives…"

I twitched at that and lost my grip on my emotions. "I'm MARRIED, Idiot!"

Vash blinked. "It's not safe anymore, Sora…"

I realized what happened.

"Oops… Damn! I thought I learn not to do that."

"Dad!" Sora shouted. "You're such a nut!"

Matt grabbed my shoulders. "Hiei! Whatchya' doin'…?" She grinned.

"Um… Going for a walk…" If I could get away from them…

"I smell a white lie! Hiei…" Matt said.

Sora picked the broken door up and hit Vash with it. "STOP! HATING! MY! FRIENDS!" She shouted as she hit him.

"Ow…" Vash complained.

I stared and heard people behind me say, "Ooookay… Did that kid just whack someone with a door?"

Okay, now I HAD to get away. This place was crazy. I walked off and stared at the sky. There were two moons in the sky. I realized how exactly far from home I was. I glanced back and saw Matt following me.

Sora slammed the door to her room.

"My head hurts…" Vash said.

I looked at Matt. "Go away and leave me alone."

"Aww, why? Fine then… I won't tell you the good news!"

"What 'good news'?"

"Oh, well… Since you don't want me around you…" She started to walk away.

That was enough. "Damn it! Tell me now!"

"I'm going to leave you alone now…"

I turned around. "Hn, fine."

I went to continue walking but something made me stop. Matt was singing… I listened quietly.

_Time stands, still in my heart_

_And I don't, know where you are_

_Searching, for what I deny…_

_Can't we just turn it around tonight…?_

I started to walk away but listened still.

_Home is, never far away…_

_But just remember:_

_There's always a price to pay…_

I continued walking down the street. Matt twirled in a circle and followed. "Maybe… I should tell him."

I teleported onto a roof on the edge of town and pulled my knees to my chest. Thinking bout home, my stomach felt sick and my emotions became too much for me to hold. This rarely happened. I buried my face in my knees and felt tears run down my face.

"If I'm from Earth… Ever wonder how I got here?"

I looked up at her, wiping my face quickly. "How?"

"Same as you."

I blinked. "You just teleported and ended up here?"

"Not exactly teleporting, but something like that. I tried living by singing in karaoke bars. That's how I met Vash. He told me I stood out, here. I can tell… I had no place on Earth."

"And you're telling me this, why?"

"Someone told me, once… 'When you end up in a place you don't belong… It means someone wants you there.' Sure enough someone did. And I believe he wants you too. If he got you here, he can sure get you back."

I stared at her for a moment. "Who?"

"Millions Knives. My own husband's brother. Vash didn't really marry me because I stood out, but for my protection. He knew Knives wanted me, and no one else. He made it his job to keep that from happening."

"Where can I find him?"

"Prison. But don't go near him. I guarantee it's a risk more than help. Even I have been precipitated from seeing him… I suggest you stay away… Or your problems will increase."

"Hn. My problems increase by the minute. I have no choice."

"You think you have it bad? Seeing Knives will make your problems astronomical, dragging you into this family's doomed fate."

I looked at her. "I have to get home. And if you think you understand you don't."

"I know… But if it makes you feel better… 5 years here is an hour on Earth."

I sighed. "But I still have to get home."

"I know, but it's going to take time. Just understand that. I promise Hiei… You'll get home… I swear upon it."

I remained silent, thinking for a moment. "Fine," I finally said.

"If you don't get home…" She paused and I kept quiet. "You can kill me."

I blinked, surprised. "Why?"

"Because… It would be my fault. I wouldn't want you to go on from my mistake."

"What would killing you do for me? Would it get me home? No." For once I actually disagreed with killing someone.

"No, but there is another way…"

I remained silent, listening.

"Since I am a plant, and plants are capable of almost anything… By killing me, I could give you what you need to get home."

I remained silent for a moment. "I can get home by myself." I jumped off the roof and started to walk off.

Matt smiled sadly. I glanced at her tears were streaking her face. "But… you can't… without the death of a plant…"

"So, you said this 'Knives' guy is related to you. He's a plant right? I'll kill him instead."

"Yah, but… You know already we're strong, right? Knives is even better then us-—put together."

"And you're telling me this why?"

"Hiei, if you can't even beat me… What gives you the idea you stand a chance against Knives, and his men?"

"Have I tried to beat you? No, I haven't."

"Trust me… You could even try now."

I remained silent.

"Just try, Hiei. You've seen my daughter in action, and she's never trained. Me? I've had almost as much experience as Vash."

I teleported behind her, and pressed my sword against her throat and already I felt her gun pressed against my chest where my heart was.

"I can kill you and avoid that bullet."

"I don't think so." She jumped back and slipped away from my sword somehow. She threw me in front of her by grabbing my neck. "Hiei… Just get it. Why don't you? The only two people in this universe that have defeated me are Vash and Knives."

I didn't say we were done, did I?" I teleported behind her and crouched then sweeped her.

Matt caught her footing quickly and did an impossible back handspring onto the roof I was on. "I didn't either.

I leapt onto the roof, following her. Moving fast I threw a few rapid kicks.

She took a few hits and jumped back from a few. "Look at us, fighting like children…" She slipped forward and threw a few punches then switched to kicks.

I blocked them all; all though I had a feeling my arms would have a few bruises from them. "Hn, you're the one who told me I wouldn't win. I'm just proving to you I can." I attacked her again.

She studied me for a moment then avoided all of them. "All I needed was a sample of your fighting-style."

"Hn." She didn't know anything about how I fought. Holding my right arm up, I quickly summoned the dragon and threw it at her. Only a weaker version, so she'd understand some of my power. By holding it's power back my arm would pay the price later. "JAOU ENSATSU _KOKURYUUHA!_" I released the dragon and threw it at her.

She disappeared. I stared in confusion. My right arm burned from the attack and holding the dragon's power back. There was no way a dragon with that little power could have destroyed her like that. I sheathed my sword even though my instincts were screaming at me not to and to stay on guard.

I took a step toward where she was and looked around. There was an odd silence then the click of a gun being loaded. I looked behind me. No one _ever_ tends to look _up_. Matt fired at me, dropping from above.

I felt bullets tear through my leg again, making it so I couldn't run. I cried out in pain. "D-damn…!"

Matt aimed carefully. I stared at her defiantly, waiting for the last shot. "Bang. I win." I held a hand against where I got hit and glared at her. "Right here and now. I could've finished you off. I never wanted to, but… _You_ insisted." I still glared at her until… I winced from the pain in my leg. As long as the bullet was there it would continue to burn with white-hot pain. "Do you want my help, or… not?"

I dug the bullet out and healed myself then I stood up still glaring at her coldly. "I guess I have no choice in the matter, do I?"

"I guess not… You did damage, too." She smiled weakly. "I feel like my chest is about to explode from moving so fast…"

I owed her. I walked over and tapped into my chakra to heal her. "I think we'll both feel better in the morning." My right arm was still burning but not as bad.

"I… guess so…" Matt fell forward, fainting on me and sending a whole new wave of pain through my arm. I bite my tongue and kept silent until I realized she wasn't waking up any time soon. "Damn…"

Matt moaned. "…My head hurts…"

"We're almost to your house." I was carrying her on my back; she wasn't as heavy as I thought.

"Really…? Good… the sand look like smudge, and you do too…"

"Uh…huh…" I didn't think her vision blurring was a good thing but I was too tired to really care. "Can some one open this damned door?"

Sora opened it and stared. "Huh? Hiei- mom-? What're you doing this late?"  
"Doozy-woozy-boozy… Fahrbuck." Matt mumbled.

"Long story…" The room started to spin. Not good. "Just where's her…" I collapsed and passed out.

"Oh, great… Now they're both out…" Sora sighed.

"Msdoosh-PUH-loosh."

I was silently sleeping. Sora went back to her room after dragging us inside enough so she could shut the door.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning, stiff and sore all over. I went to get up, realizing I was on the floor and used my right arm to help me get up and pain shot through it making me scream in pain.

Matt jumped up. "What the…! Oh… Hiei…"

"D-damn it…!" I stood up.

She stood up and looked at me. "What's your problem…?" she asked, standing up and stretching.

I held my burned arm against my chest. "Well let's see. You shot me last night, I summoned a weak dragon and it STILL burned my arm as bad as the strong one does." I shut up. I was just angry because I realized once again how little control I have over the dragon.

She stared at me. "Oook… that made NO sense."

"Hn. You wouldn't understand. Only…" I trailed off, thinking suddenly of Naoko. "Only another wielder of the dragon can understand."

"Okay… That made less sense."

"Hn." She was annoying me so I changed the subject. I looked at the hole in my pants. The ones I stole last night. "Damn it all to hell…" New pants and they already had a hole in them. This was getting ridiculous.

"Hey, it's your fault."

"I know that, idiot. But you ARE one who shot me."

"You're the one who asked me to!"

"Did I say: 'Hey Matt, shoot me'? I don't think so. You shot me of your own free will."

"No, but you're the one that said, 'Oh, Matt, you can defeat meeee! I'm better than you, c'mon, fight me!'"

I drew my silver katana. "I don't think so and if you don't leave me alone you WILL regret it."

"That's different from last night… all snuggling up next to me…" she walked past me to her room.

"Damn you!" I shouted and walked out.

Matt started laughing. "He's really sweet… Why does he bother to hide it?"

I jumped onto a roof and ripped my bandana off and shoved it into my pocket. I wasn't in a good mood and decided since no one who could cheer me up was here on this planet I would do the second thing that would make me feel better. I rested a hand on the hilt of my katana and leapt to another roof, making my way to the desert.

After a few minutes of working with my katana I saw Sora walked up and watch me for a while. "H-…" she looked away nervous and I couldn't help but pause and then stop training all together.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Did something happen last night—between you and mom?"

"Why?" I winced as I sheathed my silver katana. I had reopened a wound while training.

"Well... you seem upset and Mom seems... coquettish."

I went with my first instinct of what she meant. "Hn. If you think anything happened nothing did. I'll tell you once, I'm married."

"Did you get into a fight? I know Mom only acts like that after she kicks someone's can," Sora replied.

"Yeah, and she shot a hole in my new clothes…" I mumbled, letting some anger seep out about the new outfit.

"Huh…? New clothes? Didn't I blow holes in your clothes more yesterday?"

"Yes, and you hit me more then you think."

"Yeah, I know." She blushed. "…I sorta over did it."

"It's alright. How often do you train?" I asked, wondering if she trained as much as I did.

"Almost never… That's like, pretty much the first time… Besides when Dad taught me how to use a gun. He doesn't believe in violence."

"Uh huh. And he was telling you next chance you get to kill me?"

"Yah, I know. He just says that to the people he really doesn't like. He's sworn the only person he'd kill is Knives… You saw Lost July with Mom, right?"

"Yeah, how did that happen? And one more thing while I'm asking questions. Why is there a huge crater in the moon?"

"Both are from my dad… He did it."

"How?"

The girl looked frightened. I slipped into her mind and saw her fear. Fear that I would hate her… That I would be afraid of her… All because of this difference that she had. "The curse that falls on our family. The 'Angel Arm'."

"'Angel Arm'?" I repeated.

"Yah. It's when out right arm becomes an enormous gun, able to destroy everything." She stared at the ground, as I remained silent, listening intently. "We can't control it, really, either… Only my Uncle can."

"You mean 'Knives'? Right?"

"Yah. Him."

"So… do you have this thing too? This… 'Angel Arm'?" I asked.

"Yah. Anyone in the family does. That makes… Me, Mom, Dad, and Knives."

"How long have you had it? Does it happen at birth or at a certain age?"

"You get it at birth, I think. As long as you have the blood in you, it's there."

I remained silent, thinking and feeling sorry for Sora. She didn't deserve this 'Angel Arm' thing. She was still a child and I knew what it felt like to be thrown into something that made you have to grow up.

"…… It's not easy for us……" she whispered.

I remained silent for a moment. "I might know of a way to help you Sora……"

"H-how?"

"You may not like it. It'll be scary and dangerous," I said. I could do it by myself but I figured it would help if I had her with me. Hn, I had a tendency to work better when I have my motive there with me.

"Hiei…? What's the plan?" she asked.

"We go see Knives. Ask him. If anything happens I can protect you. You can escape and I'll be fine because I can teleport as far as I want." My darker side countered against that. _'If you can then why aren't you back on earth with everyone else?'_ I ignored it the best I could.

"Hiei—"

I kept quiet, listening to her.

"… O-okay… If it can help, I guess so."

"Alright." I grabbed her hand and she squeezed mine gently, looking for reassurance. I looked at her and smiled. "It'll be alright. I don't let people hurt my friends… and you're my friend, Sora."

She smiled back. "Thanks, Hiei…"


	8. Chapter 8

We ended up at a prison. I walked in, Sora behind me so I could protect her. Without my bandana to restrict my Jagan eye I slipped into a guards head and _convinced_ him we were suppose to be there. I walked in and looked at Sora.

"One problem, Hiei. I've never seen or met him."

"I'll be able to tell. If his energy's anything like yours I'll know."

Sora stared at people that were behind the bars and looked at me, ducking behind me again. "Your job. I don't really wanna see him…You talk to him!"

I sighed then looked at a man with almost white blond hair.

"I'm afraid of him, Hiei… I've heard nothing but bad stories about him!"

"Sora, don't be afraid. I'm here and he's behind there and even though I don't have my sword doesn't mean I can't fight. I don't know about this Arm thingy so I don't know what questions to ask."

"Hiei… But…" I already knew one question to ask and was getting ready to tell Sora to think about what we needed to know when a voice spoke that sent chills up my back.

"Is that who I think it is…?"

Sora nearly jumped but kept her composer. "U-Uncle?"

I looked at Sora and spoke telepathically. _/It's all right. Calm down./_

She nodded.

"So, my 'dearest brother' actually had a daughter? I never knew…" Knives said.

My demonic instinct were screaming at me that there was an enemy close by and it was dangerous but I didn't move or show any emotion as I watched Knives closely.

Sora nudged me and whispered. "YOU talk."

Knives glared at me and I returned it, coldly. "We want you to tell us how to control the 'Angel Arm'."

"Control? … Like I'll tell you."

Sora grabbed the sleeve of my cloak and tugged. "Hiei…? Can't we go…?"

I made my voice sound cold. "No." _/Wait./_ I told her silently. I stared coldly at Knives.

"How I control the Angel Arm… is a secret that no one will ever know," he said.

I glared at him coldly. "I _can_ pry it from you mind if you wish for that. Make it easy on yourself and tell us."

He studied me for a moment, his eyes staring at my Jagan before he spoke. "It's simple. No one can control it… but her." He pointed directly at Sora.

"B-but…! I can't control it! I don't even know how it works!" I stepped in front of Sora protectively. "I think he's lying…" she finally said as she calmed down.

"I don't control anything. All I do… is provoke. All I do… is make you obey me." He smirked.

I remained silent for a moment. I was familiar with mind games. Of course I would be, after all… I had been playing them for hundreds of years and it was obvious he was trying to scare me and Sora and I'd hate to admit but it worked. I was more afraid for Sora then me. I had no doubt in my mind I could fight him. "We can leave now Sora."

"Thanks… Let's go," she said, eager to leave.

"You'll be back… Heh…" Knives said.

I grabbed Sora hand and teleported us back to the desert. "…Sorry."

"It's okay, really…" her voice shook as she spoke.

"No, it was a stupid idea. You're only how old and I took you to see him." I should have gone with my first impulse and gone alone.

"I'm twelve," she admitted.

"I know that. I don't think I've ever been…" I trailed off.

"Been what?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. I just don't think I've really seen someone that has that evil of an aura around him…"

"Huh?"

"More Spirit Energy stuff. Don't worry. Just if your mother finds out about that she'll kill me. So don't tell."

"Okay. But, y'know… She'll find out. She finds out everything."

"Damn," I said. "Then I'm dead," I said, trying to lighten her mood.

"Yup! That's for sure."

I knew I had an exasperated look on my face. "Agggghh, You don't have to be so cheerful about it!" I glared at her playfully and looked around. "Where is your mom anyway?"

"I don't know. She said something about getting a new gun… like, an AK47… or something." I had no idea what in Makai she was talking about.

I closed my eyes, searching for Matt.

"She also said something about getting corn…"

I opened my eyes and watched as Matt ran by, riding an Emui that belonged to Sora, judging by the happy look on Sora's face.

Matt did what would be referred to as a 'drive by' and screamed, "DUCK, HIEI!" and Sora ducked as I did the same.

"I thought you said you 'hated those things'!" I shouted, actually repeating something I had read from her thoughts.

"Well, I don't have a car... It's as close as it gets." She trotted up on the strange bird-like creature so it was face to face with me. "Hiei, have you met Hiei?"

I stared as Hiei#2 made an odd squawk noise.

Sora ran over. "HIEI!" She petted the strange bird. "You actually let Mom ride you? You usually buck her off…"

I gave a nervous/annoyed grin. "Heh… Hehehe… Heh…" I sighed.

"Okay! So, Hiei… TALK!" She pointed her gun directly at my head as Sora pet _her_ Hiei, happily.

"Stop it. You know I can easily avoid bullets."

"Don't care! Now, you know the drill… TALK!"

Sora stared at me as I rid myself of emotions. "Talk about what?"

"You know, what I know. Knives… I know. Now talk. Why?"

"Told you so!"

"Shut up, Sora." I looked at Matt. "Do you want to move the gun?"

"AFTER you talk. Sora… Give me your gun." Sora silently handed her gun over.

I remained silent for a moment then eventually explained what happened.

"You weren't really—ARE YOU THAT STUPID!"

Sora stared, her eyes widened at her mother's yelling. I stared too, my expression just like Sora's.

"WELL! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"I don't know. What're you thinking just living with it and not solving it?" I replied, an angry edge to my voice.

She glared at me. "Do it again, you're fried like a toaster." She trotted off with Hiei#2.

_One),_ I thought to myself. _Toasters don't fry. The bread does. Two) I can't burn, baka._

"Can I have my gun, please!" Sora cried.

Matt threw it at her. "Yah."

I stared at the small dot that was Matt. "Hn. Your Mom is crazy."

"You're telling me…?"

I sighed. "I'll be back."

She looked at me. "What're you going to do?"

"Nothing you need to know about," I said then teleported.


	9. Chapter 9

I teleported back to the prison and looked around.

"So, you're back…?" Knives said, leaning lazily against the bars that kept him caged and grinned evilly.

"Hn," was my trademark reply.

"So… what do you want?"

"I want to know what the hell you mean by 'she can control it'."

"Chhk," he made an annoyed noise. "It's her arm, fool… she can control it; it's just beyond her understanding."

"So, explain to me what the hell all this Angel Arm crap is," I said, leaning against the opposite wall.

"Perhaps you don't know about our… 'family'. We're practically gods. That's why everyone should obey us…"

Hn, another guy who wanted to rule the world. The older me would have smirked and laughed at him for his stupidity then told him that he was looking at the one who everyone would one day obey but I didn't care anymore, really.

"So, what's this Angel Arm and how does it work?" I asked, folding my arms just to show him I wasn't afraid of him in anyway.

"The Angel Arm is our power. It's the power anyone apart of us has. We're so called 'plants', an unimaginable unbelievable power. Me, my 'brother', that girl—even her mother, are the only ones who are able to contain a near human form. We're living power… power meant to rule over the weak…" The tone in his voice made me nervous and afraid but I didn't let it show. Well… that's what I thought. I couldn't help but be impressed. He had a way to control the world. I caught my reflectionin a window and realized I was staring, almost in awe. I quickly hid everything.

"How the power got to my brother's wife is unknown… Not even I know. I'm starting to believe this phenomenon is contagious. How it works? I'm not even sure of it. It's still a mystery. I just figured out how to trigger it… that's all."

I hesitated in asking my next question. I knew by asking I was dragging myself down into it and then if that happened it would be longer before I could get home. "… So, how do you trigger it…?"

"It's connected to weapons. Not just any weapons; guns."

I stared at Knives wondering why it was me dragged here and not Sniper. He might have actually enjoyed it here. I held back an annoyed look. I was really missing home if I was thinking of Sniper, who I disliked.

"See why they all use guns? It's the only thing that controls it. I modified their guns, though…"

'Modified'…? For what? I blinked after a moment. "What do you mean 'modified'?"

"When the Angel Arm is activated, the gun becomes a part of them. All I do is snap my fingers and bam. It works. The guns activates, activating the Angel Arm."

He had everyone under his control… "What?"

"You heard me…"

"You wouldn't…" I had no doubt in my mind that he would.

"I would."

I remained silent, thinking quickly. What the hell had I gotten myself into?

"Heh… there's no stopping me…"

"If I kill you?" I asked, using my Jagan to occupy the guards.

"Kill me? Like I can die."

Everything can die, I thought. "When…?" I asked.

"When ever I want. Maybe even now…"

I stared at him remaining silent.

"Four Angel Arms, all at once… no, maybe… five?"

"What?" My instincts were screaming at me to leave, to make a run for it… Meanwhile, my heart, which I have actually been able to hear and listen to lately, told me not to let this little girl, Sora, down. She was depending on me to help her.

I saw Knives hide something. "Just our DNA touching another being makes them one of us…"

I stepped away from the wall and started to the door, backing away.

Knives smirked as I backed away. "Why don't you join our small, over ruling species? Hmm?"

I didn't answer. I was determined to get out that door and away from Knives. My instincts had won over my heart.

I didn't notice how close the door and cell were to each other. I was watching Knives. "You could rule with us; or die under our power…"

I spoke quietly, still trying to sound cold. "You're crazy. It's impossible…"

Knives walked to the corner by the door and before I realized what was happening grabbed my arm. "You'll be… apart of me…"

"NO! Let go, damn you!" This couldn't happen…!

Knives held up a needle. "I don't think so." He quickly stabbed my arm with the needle and laughed as I cried out in more of surprise then pain.

"Don't worry, Hiei… It'll be over soon. You'll know what it's like… to be… a god."


End file.
